Who Ever Knew?
by Free as the Birds
Summary: What happens when the Titans finds out that Beast Boy can fight like a pro! And what happens when Robin decides to test him and brings back bad memories for Beast Boy?
1. The Fight

Hey guys! This is my first story, so please no flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1 – The Fight

It was a bright sunny day in Jump City, the beautiful city where the famous Teen Titans resided. Currently, the Teen Titans are fighting a really irritating British villain (no offense to Brits). Mad Mod!

The Titans were fighting Mad Mod and his robots with determination and vigour. However, due to a minor setback, they weren't making much progress. What is this inconvenience, you ask? Well, before the fight started, Mad Mod shot a laser beam at the Titans, rendering the Titans powerless.

Robin, who was the only Titan not affected by the laser beam, yelled, "TITANS GO!". Robin ran towards the robots and destroyed them with his bo staff. He turned round to check on the other Titans only to find them unmoving and not attacking the robots.

"What are you guys still standing around here for, get moving!"

Beast Boy spoke up uncertainly, "Uh, dude, we kinda can't."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" snapped a pissed boy wonder.

"That beam Mod shot at us made us powerless. We can't exactly jump right in and beat those robots, can we, boy wonder?" Raven asked sarcastically in her signature monotone.

Robin glared at Raven for the 'boy wonder' comment. "We trained in hand-to-hand combat every week! Surely you guys would be able to handle these robots. Or at least get Mod's cane!" Robin said as he continued destroying more of Mod's robots.

"Friend Robin is correct. Let us commence in the kicking of the butts!" Starfire said, taking a defensive stance.

The other Titans nodded in agreement and proceeded to help Robin. However, they weren't much of a help and had to occasionally pair up to destroy a robot.

"Ugh! The robots keep coming! And you four aren't much of a help!" Robin said in frustration.

"Hey! At least we are helping, spiky haired jerk!" Cyborg yelled indignantly.

"Talk about ungrateful!" Raven snapped, glaring holes in Robin's head.

"Yeah, you wouldn't even last a chance against these guys." Beast Boy added.

Robin ignored his teammates complains and said, "Titans, get Mod's cane and destroy it! That was the key to deactivating the robots last time!".

"Um, yeah, but dude, what about-"

"No time for questions!" Robin snapped.

"Friend Robin, please-"

"I don't think that-"

"Man, how are we-"

"Silence! Titans go!" Robin interrupted, paying no heed to his teammates protests.

The Titans ran at Mod head on but only encountered more robots along the way. Soon the Titans were surrounded.

"Yes, my duckies, bow before the power of Mad Mod!" Mod yelled, doing his evil villain laugh.

"Great idea, Robin. Attack Mod and get the cane. Did you happen to forget about these robots?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, friends, I believe we are as you say 'doomed'!" Starfire said frantically as she tried to fly.

"I agree with the lil lady. After all it was all Robin's bright idea." Cyborg said as he punched a robot.

"Well, what else could we do?! It was the only plan we have!" Robin said angrily, thwacking a robot with his bo staff.

"Yeaaahh, but rushing into a fight head on is reckless. Even I know that!" Beast Boy scoffed.

"You're one to talk! I'm surprised you even know the meaning of 'reckless'! You should be the one lectured about recklessness, not me! And isn't that what the Doom Patrol did all the time?!" Robin retorted.

There was a loud CRACK as Beast Boy broke a robot's head. The other three Titans flinched, even Raven. Oh, Robin did not just go there. Everyone knew the Doom Patrol was a sensitive topic for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shot Robin a glare even Batman would be proud of.

"You want reckless? I'll show you reckless!" Beast Boy yelled.

With a roar of fury, Beast Boy dispatched a dozen robots. He destroyed most if not all the robots surrounding the Titans. Beast Boy ran towards Mod, encountering robot soldiers along the way. This did not faze him and he gave them a few expert kicks and punches.

Soon, Mad Mod realized that his robots were no match for the green Titan and began to flee. This only enraged Beast Boy as he finally reached Mod and pinned him down. He snatched the cane from Mod and broke it. However, the robots did not cease attacking the Titans.

Beast Boy turned to glare at Robin, "Now what, oh fearless leader?! I broke the cane, just like you wanted to!".

Robin glared back at Beast Boy, but did not answer.

Raven interrupted their stare down, "Well, we did get our powers back."

Beast Boy turned back to Mod, who looked frightened by the look on Beast Boy's face.

"How do you stop these robots?!" Beast Boy growled.

"I-I don't know! They don't have an off switch!" Mod stammered.

"WHAT! What kind of idiot are you not to have an off switch?! How do you control them?!" Beast Boy snarled.

"It's my magical cane! But you broke it so the robots can't stop! Ah! Don't kill me!" Mad Mod yelled in fright.

"Pathetic. Scum like you should stay in jail." Beast Boy spat.

The other Titans eyes bugged out when they heard Beast Boy use such a cold and menacing voice. Then Beast Boy punched Mod, knocking him out. Then he strode over to the broken cane and meddled with it for a few minutes while the other Titans kept the remaining robots at bay. Beast Boy finally found a small object in the ruby button of the magic cane.

"A voice detecting device. How crude." Beast Boy snorted. "Well, I'm a little out of practice, but this should work."

Beast Boy cleared his throat and sounded a few words quietly. Then he took a deep breath and said in his best imitation, "Alright, robots...uh...duckies! Retreat and power off!"

To Beast Boy's relief, the robots followed his order and stopped attacking the city and the Titans.

"I didn't know you could do that." Raven said, surprise clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah man, you nearly fooled me there! I thought that was Mad Mod! And since when could you do all those awesome moves?" Cyborg asked.

"Huh? Oh, that. I guess I'm just a natural. Heh heh." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, friend! Perhaps you could do the teaching of this most glorious talent! I would love to learn this skill too!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Uh, sure, Star, I guess I could." Beast Boy replied.

"Glorious!" Starfire shrieked in excitement and gave Beast Boy a bone-crushing hug.

"Star…, can't breathe!" Beast Boy gasped.

"Oh, apologies, friend." Starfire blushed in embarrassment.

"Yo, people! It's lunch and Cyborg's stomach is hungry! How 'bout we go for pizza!" Cyborg yelled.

"Uh, I'll pass. I need to meditate." Raven said, disappearing in a mass of black energy.

"Friend Raven, wait! We promised to perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair!" Starfire said, flying back to the Tower.

"Just order take out. Remember I want the Veggie Supreme. And no meat!" Beast Boy said as he transformed into a pterodactyl and took to the skies.

"You wish, grass stain!"Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

Then he turned to Robin, "And what're you gonna do? Follow me to get some delicious pizza?"

"No thanks. Got to take Mod to jail." Robin said shortly.

"Huh, wonder what's eating him?" Cyborg pondered before shrugging as he walked to the pizza stand.


	2. The Meeting

Thanks for the reviews! Oh and please review if you want me to keep updating. The speed of my updating will depend on your reviews. I already have the basic story in mind, with the plan and everything so you won't have to worry about me saying I lost interest in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 2- The Meeting

The sun was setting over Jump City, making the water surrounding Titans Tower glow a beautiful orange-red. Meanwhile, in Titans Tower, Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans was silently observing Jump City from the Titans common room.

"Yo, grass stain! Get your green butt out here!" Cyborg called, knocking on Beast Boy's door.

"What?! I'm busy!" replied a muffled voice.

"Busy doing what? There's nothing to do in that pigsty you call a room!"

"Hey! It's better than living in a room filled with machines! And you still haven't told me what you want!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Why you-! 'sigh' Robin is calling a meeting in the common room. And you know how he gets when we're late, especially you!" With that, Cyborg strode back to the common room, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

A few minutes later, all five Titans were gathered in the common room.

"Titans, I have called you here regarding this morning's battle. Today's events have brought to light a few issues that I have overlooked over the years. All of you could not hold your own against the robots, making you defenseless. This also caused me to be distracted, as I had to constantly check on your progress. Starting next month, we'll undergo a rigorous training that does not involve using your powers, is that understood?" Robin asked, glaring sternly at the other Titans.

"Robin, we're not three-year olds! Just because you're leader doesn't mean you can treat us as your subordinates." Raven growled.

"I am concerned for the well-being of my teammates, Raven! What if this happens again and we're fighting a more dangerous villain, like Slade!" A chorus of collective groans was heard from the other Titans. Robin ignored them and continued, "If that happens, you'll be putting yourself and everyone else in danger!"

"But dude, if you want us to start training so badly, why wait till next month?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Green bean has a point, why wait?" Seeing the glare on Raven's face, Cyborg hurriedly added, "Not that I want to start training early or anything."

"We need to wait for the shipment of new equipment. Cyborg, I need your help planning the new schedule." Robin said, taking out a sheet of paper from his utility belt.

"Uhh, is this really necessary? I mean, we could spend time doing much better things, like playing Mega Monkeys 3.0!" Beast Boy said.

Robin glared at Beast Boy, "You'll do well to spend more time training than playing. You're so immature! You still haven't told us how you pulled off those moves! This shows that you're not trying hard enough!"

Beast boy stood up, eyes blazing. "Not trying hard enough?! I try harder than you think! You're never satisfied, are you?"

"No, this just proves you're hiding secrets from the team! And that you don't trust us!"

Beast Boy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Robin was really getting on his nerves. "I don't trust you? More like you don't trust me! Why do you have to know everything?! You don't see me trying to find out your secrets, do you? And don't even say you don't have any!"

"Friends, please, do not fight. Do you wish to invite the rekmas?" Starfire pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Can't the two of you just settle this like grownups instead of yelling your heads off?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes at their behaviour.

"Fine. But I'm still not telling you guys anything. Sorry for acting so 'immature', oh great leader." Beast Boy huffed, receiving a glare from said leader.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire questioned, staring at Robin pleadingly with big green eyes.

Robin sighed, and relented reluctantly. "Sorry for pushing you so hard for answers, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy acknowledged the apology with a small nod.

"Glorious! I shall now prepare the Pudding of Happiness!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully with a huge smile, a contrast to the other Titans pale faces.

"Uhh, I've got to plan the new training schedule. So I'll be busy!" With that, Robin dashed out of the room.

"Robin said he needed my help, so I better check on him." Cyborg said, following Robin and gagging silently as he saw the contents of Starfire's bowl.

"Friend Beast Boy and Friend Raven, perhaps you would like to have a taste of my pudding?" Starfire asked, holding up a spoon filled with squishy goo.

"Sorry Starfire, I just remembered I needed to return my book to the library." Raven said, flying out of the room without a backward glance.

A sweat formed on Beast Boy's face as Starfire turned to him. "Um, I need to go to uh…I need to go to the bathroom! Uh, really bad stomach ache." Beast Boy groaned, putting on a face of immense pain.

"Oh, are you the o-kay, friend Beast Boy? Perhaps I should prepare the Pudding of Sickness!" Starfire said frantically, looking at the groaning Beast Boy.

"No! I mean …uh… I just need to get rid of my waste. I will be fine later!" Beast Boy said hurriedly, before running out of the room.

Meanwhile, in Robin's room, Cyborg and Robin were arguing about a certain green changeling.

"No man, I won't do it! Why don't you just ask him yourself?!" Cyborg snapped, crossing his arms in refusal.

"Because you know that he won't cooperate whenever we mention the Beast! And besides you spend time with him all the time, you should be able to get his DNA easily without him noticing!" Robin argued.

"I'm not going to go behind BB's back like that! If you want me to do it, I'm telling him! Besides, I don't think the Beast have anything to do with this." Cyborg added.

"But what if it does? I'm not going to put my team at risk if one of my teammates is a loose cannon! If you're Beast Boy's friend, you would want the best for him!" Robin said, trying to persuade Cyborg to change his mind.

"Nuh uh, not gonna happen. Wait a minute, you're just jealous Beast Boy could do all those awesome moves, aren't you? Can't believe someone else is as good as you?" Cyborg taunted.

"No! Of course, I'm not! Pfff…, Beast Boy better than me? In his dreams!" Robin said a little too quickly.

"Yeah right. I wonder how Beast Boy will react when he hears this, huh? Anyway, I'll do it. I'll get his DNA and examine it. It should be ready in a week." Cyborg stated.

"Huh? Oh, that's great." Robin answered, looking slightly confused.

Cyborg caught sight of Robin's surprised face and added, "Oh, I'm not doing it for you. Just to prove you wrong."

"Me, wrong? Impossible. I am never wrong. Never. You hear me? NEVER." Robin said slowly to emphasize his point.

"We'll see in a week, birdboy." Cyborg said with a smirk before walking out of the room.


	3. Leaving

Hi! Thanks for reviewing. And Ferian.D, to answer your question, no I won't be updating the same day, but I might if more people review. So to keep everyone happy, I will try to update in a day, okay? Also, I'm getting a little stuck on chapter 5, but no worries! I just got to look for my inspiration!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 3- Leaving

It was a week after the fight with Mad Mod and since Robin asked Cyborg to check Beast Boy's DNA for any traces of the Beast. The crime rate of Jump City was surprisingly low. So a few of the Titans wanted to take a small leave. Of course, Robin was not happy about this.

"A few days? You want to abandon the team for a few days?! A villain could take over the city in a few days!" Robin yelled.

"Man, relax! There hasn't been any crime in days!" Cyborg said.

"Please Robin, I need to attend the traditional Tamaranean festival of prosperity! It is my duty as princess of Tamaran to host this most joyous of events!" Starfire begged.

"Fine, Starfire, you can go." Robin relented.

Starfire shrieked with excitement and immediately flew to her room to pack.

"But the rest of you can't!" Robin continued.

"What! You only let Starfire go because you like her!" Cyborg argued.

"N-no, of course not! Only because she had a valid reason." Robin stammered, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I gave a valid reason! I promised to check on Titans East Tower in a year!" Cyborg said angrily.

"Their Tower has been working fine since then! Besides, you just want to have an excuse to visit Bumblebee!" Robin shot back.

Cyborg growled angrily. Every image of strangling Robin came to his mind.

Raven stepped up, "You're being very unreasonable, Robin. You know very well that none of Titans East can handle electronics. So it is necessary for Cyborg to check on Titans East. As for my valid reason, I need to attend the Azarathian meditation ceremony."

"Why do you need to attend this ceremony anyway?!" Robin huffed.

Raven glared at Robin, "This ceremony cleanses my soul of any traces of Trigon. So, if you want a repeat of last year where Trigon took over the world-"

Robin waved his hand, "Okay okay you can go! But you're still not going, Cyborg!"

"And why not?" Cyborg asked, getting in Robin's face.

"I can't protect Jump City alone! What if there is an emergency? Unless you can teleport or fly at the speed of light like Raven and Starfire, you can't go!" Robin snapped.

"There's Beast Boy." Raven pointed out.

"Oh, him. Well, he isn't much of a help." Robin said lamely.

"Isn't much of a help? He took out all those robots single-handedly last week!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Besides, this will be the chance for the two of you to make up." Raven added, referring to the tense relationship between the two since that day.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Things are fine between us and-!" Robin stopped suddenly, then he smiled and said, "You know what? You're right, Raven. Okay, Cyborg you can go. But only for three days!"

Robin left to go to his room, humming a little tune.

Cyborg whistled, "Whoa, what did you do, Raven? Did you magicked him or something?"

"No, I didn't. I wonder what made him change his mind." Raven replied, looking equally surprised.

* * *

Robin sat in his room and sighed. On his desk were a few papers, all containing the information regarding Beast Boy's DNA. Cyborg passed the documents to him just before heading to Steel City.

"Damn it! This doesn't make any sense!" Robin said in frustration.

"So if the Beast is not the problem, then that means he knew all those moves all along? No wait, he never used those moves in practice! Maybe he's hiding something? But what? I thought that Beast Boy of all people would be the first to show off!"

A knock on his door distracted Robin from his thoughts. Robin opened the door and saw Beast Boy standing there.

"Oh, hi, Robin, I wanted to ask you-"

"Don't tell me you want to take a leave too!" Robin interrupted.

Beast Boy looked at Robin oddly, "Uh, no, I wanted to know where are the other Titans."

"Oh. Well, Starfire went to Tamaran for some festival, Raven needed to attend a ceremony in Azarath and Cyborg went to visit Titans East." Robin finished.

"Without telling me? Oh, man, I'm so kicking tin man's butt when he gets back. He left me with Mr. Stick in the Ass!" Beast Boy complained.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Uh, heh heh. What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"This is my room in case you haven't noticed. And what did you mean by that last comment?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, that! I mean …uh…Silkie! Yeah, Silkie. He is very annoying and irritating! Actually I got to go check on him now!" Beast Boy said quickly before running off.

"Weird." Robin muttered, returning to his room.

* * *

An hour later, Robin walked to the common room and found Beast Boy drinking something that looked strangely like herbal tea.

"Is that _Raven's_ herbal tea?" Robin asked, going behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy spat out whatever he was drinking. "Robin! Don't do that!"

"I'm guessing my first presumption was correct. What if Raven finds out you're drinking her tea?"

Beast Boy sipped his tea and replied, "What Raven doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, she's in another one of her freaky dimensions."

"Well, after you're finished with that tea, I want you to train with me in the training room." Robin said.

Beast Boy turned to stare at Robin in disbelief, "Wait, what? You said that training didn't start till next month!"

"That's what I told the others. But I want to see you use those moves last week again. This way I can tell you how to improve." Robin replied.

"That's why you let them leave, huh? I knew you wouldn't just let them leave like that, except maybe Starfire." Beast Boy added.

"No, they each gave a valid reason. And what do you mean by 'except Starfire'?" Robin asked.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows you have a 'thing' for Starfire!" Beast Boy huffed.

Robin's ears tinged red and he protested, "I don't! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Probably because it's true." Beast Boy muttered in reply.

Robin calmed down before saying, "Anyway, I'll see you in the training room in an hour."

"I don't want to train! This is so unfair!" Beast Boy whined.

"If you don't train, I'm telling Raven you're drinking her tea." Robin threatened.

Beast Boy eyes widened, "You can't do that! She'll kill me!"

Robin smirked, "Watch me."

Robin took out his communicator from his pocket, opened it and pressed a button.

Robin spoke into the communicator, "Hello, Raven?"

Beast Boy jumped up, "NO!" He snatched the communicator from Robin and slammed it shut.

Beast Boy glared at Robin, "Fine! I'll train with you in that stupid training room in an hour!"

Robin wordlessly took back his communicator and proceeded to walk out of the room.

At the doorway, he stopped and looked back at Beast Boy. "Remember, if you're not there in one hour, Raven will get a surprise call."

"Stick in the ass." Beast Boy muttered angrily.


	4. Freak

Hey, I don't want to sound pushy or anything, but can you guys review? Because I don't know if you like the story or not. Okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 4- Freak

Robin and Beast Boy were facing each other in the training room.

"Okay, first of all, you can't use your powers."Robin started.

"No fair! You got all those cool weapons in your belt!" Beast Boy protested.

"Fine, no weapons." Robin said, unclasping his belt and throwing it onto the bench.

"This training exercise will be training your agility and combat skills. And you also can't use your claws. That's cheating." Robin added.

Beast Boy retracted his claws, pouting slightly.

"This exercise will only last for thirty minutes. Then you can get back to playing your videogames and stealing Raven's tea." Robin said, smirking slightly at the last part.

* * *

There was a loud BEEEP signaling that the fight had started.

"Prepare yourself!" Robin shouted, taking a defensive stance, Beast Boy following suit.

They stared at each other, silently daring the other to attack first.

After a few minutes, Robin finally had it and threw the first punch, which Beast Boy dodged effortlessly. Robin unleashed a flurry of punches, which Beast Boy either dodged or blocked.

"Stop defending and start attacking! Or maybe you're just afraid to fight back!" Robin hissed, trying to rile Beast Boy up.

Beast Boy did not answer and instead jumped backwards to avoid a flying kick from Robin.

"Maybe if you tried harder, Mento wouldn't have kicked you off the Doom Patrol!" Robin shouted, delivering a powerful punch.

Beast Boy blocked the punch and kicked Robin back, seething slightly. Okay, birdboy was really starting to annoy him.

Robin ran at Beast Boy and managed to land a hit on the green changeling, sending him back.

"What's the matter, freak? Can't take the punch?" Robin taunted.

* * *

Beast Boy stopped suddenly and did not even try to block Robin's punch, thus sending him to the floor.

_Freak_. _**Freak**_. _**FREAK!**_

Images flashed through Beast Boy's head.

_What's the matter, freak?_

_You're just a green little freak!_

Beast Boy saw an image of two men pointing a gun at him.

_Do as we say, freak! _

_If you don't get the jewels, this gun might just 'accidentally' blow your head off! You hear me, freak?!_

Then he saw an image of a tall man with a knife in hand looming over.

_Your parents never loved you, freak!_

_You deserve to die in hell, you worthless freak!_

The previous image was then replaced with an image of a man in a white coat.

_You'll be a useful test project, freak!_

_No one will care if you die in here, freak!_

Beast Boy roared in anger and charged at Robin. He unleashed a flurry of punches which Robin barely managed to block.

Beast Boy crouched onto the floor and snarled at Robin. Robin instinctively backed away and tried to reach for his smoke bombs in his utility belt only to curse when he realized his utility belt was far away on the other side of the room.

Beast Boy suddenly pounced on Robin and sank his teeth into Robin's arm. Robin let out a surprised yell and tried to shake Beast Boy off of him. Robin finally managed to throw Beast Boy into a wall.

Robin looked at his arm, there were two deep teeth marks on his skin. Blood was starting to seep through the broken skin.

"He bit me…" a dazed Robin said in shock..

Beast Boy got up and growled at Robin. Beast Boy almost looked like a wild and savage wolf. Robin slowly edged away from the growling changeling, but this only made Beast Boy angrier.

_Okay, note to self, no sudden movements_, Robin said to himself. _Damn! I wish I had my utility belt on me. Then at least I can throw him some fresh kill or something! Oh wait, Beast Boy's a vegetarian. And I don't even have fresh kill in my belt!_

Robin tried to throw a punch at Beast Boy. This was a big mistake as Beast Boy was on him in an instant.

**BIFF!** A punch caught Robin in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

**POW!** Another punch, this one giving the boy wonder a black eye.

**WHAM!** A strong punch in the ribs.

"B-beast Boy, stop!" Robin gasped weakly.

But Beast Boy did not stop or even heard the boy wonder's plea. All he saw was red and the people who wronged him. Beast Boy lifted Robin up by his shirt and threw Robin like a ragdoll into a wall. This was too much for Robin and he finally went unconscious.

Beast Boy walked towards the fallen Robin and prepared for the killing blow. Beast Boy unsheathed his claws and plunged them deep into Robin's chest.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. _Garfield, stop! You're killing him! _

_That's what I intend to do! Besides, he deserves it! _Beast Boy retorted. _They all deserve it! _

The voice whispered, _Look carefully._

Beast Boy blinked and shook his head. Everything was in a blur. As his vision cleared he grasped his head in pain and moaned, "What happened?" Then he looked down and gasped, "Oh shit! I just beat up Robin!"


	5. Mountain Lions

Thanks for reviewing guys! We just have a few more chapters to go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 5- Mountain Lions

The first thing Robin heard when he woke was the beeping of machines. He tried to open his eyes and found that he couldn't open his right eye. He looked up and saw white. Then he realized he was in the Titans infirmary. He couldn't really remember what happened. Everything was still in a haze.

He looked down and saw that his arms were littered with scratches and bruises. _Did a house fell on me or something_, he wondered.

Robin tried to get up, but flinched as hot searing pain flashed across his body. He clutched his chest in pain and waited for the pain to recede. Robin hobbled to the mirror and winced. To say he was in bad shape was an understatement. He looked like he went to hell. His right eye was swelling a nasty dark purple-black, which explained why he couldn't open it earlier. He also noticed that his chest was bandaged up like the rest of his body.

"Oh that's just great. Now I look like a mummy." Robin groaned.

Robin started to slowly remove each of his bandages, but left the one covering his chest.

* * *

Robin staggered towards the common room and found it empty.

"Where's everyone?" Robin asked to empty air.

Suddenly, Robin's stomach grumbled loudly. Robin turned red in embarrassment, silently thanking for the lack of occupants in the room.

After Robin has eaten and drank his fill, he checked his communicator and found that none of the Titans were in the Tower.

"What's going on? There are no crime alerts or anything!" Robin said in confusion. Then he gasped, "Maybe a villain has captured them! Or Slade has returned!"

Just as Robin was about to dash out of the room, the common room doors opened. Beast Boy strode in, carrying a few bags in his hands. Beast Boy dumped the bags unceremoniously onto the kitchen table and breathed in relief.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked cautiously.

Beast Boy whipped his head up in surprise, "Huh? Oh, Robin dude, you're up."

"What's happening? Where are the other Titans?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy stared at Robin, "Uh, did you hit your head or something? They took a leave, remember? Raven and Starfire went back home and Cyborg went to visit-"

"-Titans East."Robin finished. He rubbed his head tiredly, "Now I remember. And then I saw you drinking Raven's tea and we were fighting in the training room. And then what?"

Beast Boy fidgeted nervously. _Oh shit. What do I tell him? Wait! He didn't remember everything. So maybe I can 'improvise'._ Beast Boy smirked internally.

"Well, uh…after that there was a crime alert! And we fought …uh…Plas-no, I mean Cinderblock! Yeah, Cinderblock! And he knocked you out! Then I finished him off and sent you back here!" Beast Boy said nervously.

Robin made a disbelieving snort. "Oookay, I know I didn't remember everything, but even I know that Cinderblock can't do this." Robin said gesturing to a scratch on his arm.

A sweat formed on Beast Boy's face. "I-I mean it was a mountain lion! It was so big and huge that it looked like Cinderblock!" Beast Boy said frantically, wringing his hands together.

"A mountain lion. In Jump City?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah! It escaped from Jump City zoo! It was destroying everything!" Beast Boy said dramatically, waving his hands in the air.

"Destroying everything? I would think that a mountain lion would be attacking people and not so much destroying 'everything'." Robin said, narrowing his eyes.

"It was! Uh, I mean the attacking people part. It just destroyed a part of the city. So it was kinda 'everything' in that part of the city. Heh heh."

Robin looked suspiciously at Beast Boy for a moment then he sighed. "Alright. As unbelievable as that story is, I believe you." _To a certain degree. Even I know mountain lions can't destroy high-tech buildings_, Robin added the last part in his head.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed in relief and then he noticed something. "Dude! You shouldn't have removed your bandages! Some of them are infected!"

"What? Infected?" Robin asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah! The mountain lion bit you on the arm. So you don't know what kind of diseases you might have now." Beast Boy answered.

Robin looked closely at his arm and realized it was swelling slightly. "And I thought he was making up the 'mountain lion' story." Robin muttered.

"You should go back to the infirmary and bandage it up. At least you left the bandage on your chest. " Beast Boy said, sorting out the contents of his shopping bags.

"Yeah. My chest hurts the most."

"I think that I …uh… I mean the mountain lion cracked a few of your ribs." Beast Boy said, smiling sheepishly.

"That explains a lot. Where did you go just now?" Robin asked.

"To the supermarket to buy some of my delicious tofu." Beast Boy replied, gazing at his tofu like a god.

"Uhh, right. By the way, how long was I out for?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy frowned slightly, trying to remember. "Umm, I'll say almost a day."

Robin's eyes widened. "A DAY! Did any villains attack? Did Slade attack? Did Dr. Light break out of jail? Were there any emergencies? How did-"

Beast Boy put up his hands. "Dude, chill! Everything's fine! There wasn't any crime since last week! All of the villains are locked up safely in jail. And Slade hasn't been seen since Trigon! Well, mostly."

Robin nodded slowly. "O-okay. Wait, what did you mean by the last part? You've seen Slade?"

"No! Of course not!" Beast Boy replied a little too quickly. _Well, I'm not exactly lying_, Beast Boy thought, remembering the 'little' incident back at the old carnival.

"Right. I'm going to check the Titans computer, just in case." Robin said, in full leader obsession mode.

"Dude, I already told you that there hasn't been any crime. That also means no Slade!" Beast Boy said in annoyance.

Robin ignored Beast Boy and continued checking the computer for any crimes and news.

Beast Boy glared at Robin, or rather, the back of his head.

"Stick in the ass." Beast Boy said, almost inaudibly before walking to his room.

"I heard that!" Robin called back.


	6. The Boat Accident

Just a quick notice. Tomorrow I will be updating a few hours late because I got my IGCSEs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 6- The Boat Accident

"Beast Boy, I need to talk to you." Robin said seriously.

"Uhhh, sorry dude, I need to go to the bathroom!" Beast Boy said, trying to get away from Robin.

Robin's eyebrow twitched. "I saw you go five minutes ago! I need to talk to you now! It's urgent!"

"But I uh..." Beast Boy slumped in his chair, unable to make an excuse. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to talk about yesterday. Or rather what happened that day." Robin said, gesturing to his injuries.

"But I already told you what happened!" Beast Boy protested.

"Riight. You expect me to believe the story about the so called 'mountain lion'?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Even a kid can tell that story is rubbish." Robin scoffed. "So, when are you going to tell me you were the one that did this to me?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What?! No, I didn't! I mean, me Beast Boy, knock you out? Impossible! Ha, in my dreams, right?"

"I saw the security cameras." Robin stated bluntly.

"Oh. Heh heh. Well, you see…uh…I er…AHH! DON'T KILL ME!" Beast Boy cowered.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to-"

"Kick me off the Titans?" Beast Boy prompted.

Robin looked slightly irritated at being interrupted."No, I was going to-"

"Put me in jail for attacking another Titan mercilessly? Give me a death penalty for nearly killing another Titan?" Beast Boy asked, now freaking out.

Robin glared at Beast Boy. "Will you stop interrupting me?!" Robin calmed a little and continued, "I was going to ask why you went in a frenzy when I called you a fr-…uh…I mean that word."

Beast Boy looked down. "I think I'd prefer going to jail."

Robin sighed and sat down opposite Beast Boy. "Look, what if this happens again? I don't want to risk you attacking other Titans, civilians or even villains."

"This won't happen again. I was just a little edgy that day." Beast Boy said, obviously itching to get out of the room.

"Does it have to do with the Beast? I knew I shouldn't have relied on Cyborg to get the DNA from you! I should have just done it myself!" Robin said, punching his right fist into his left hand.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the Beast!" Beast Boy said quickly. Then he scrunched up his nose and said, "Wait, what do you mean by that last bit? You got my DNA without asking me?! When did you do it?!"

"Uhh I asked Cyborg to get your DNA after we fought Mad Mod." Robin said.

"And you didn't trust me enough to ask me?" Beast Boy asked, glaring at Robin.

"Well, I-"

"Forget it. I'm out of here." Beast Boy said, standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

It was nearly night time and Robin was trying to apologize to Beast Boy back in the common room. Beast Boy was ignoring Robin and staring blankly out the window.

Robin sat on the couch beside Beast Boy. "Look, Beast Boy, I'm sorry about not asking permission for sampling your DNA, okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay because you were acting weird that day."

"In layman's terms, you wanted to make sure I wasn't a threat to the team." Beast Boy said sullenly.

"No! I mean, well, maybe a little. But it was mainly because I was a little …um…_jealous_ of your skills." Robin said, coughing slightly in embarrassment.

Beast Boy turned to look at Robin in surprise. Robin, Mr. Uptight, jealous and admitting it no less? That was new.

"Ookay. Who are you and what did you do with Robin?" Beast Boy asked, suspicion in his voice.

Robin ignored Beast Boy's comment and continued, "Getting back to this morning's topic, can you tell me why you went ballistic when I called you a 'freak'?"

Beast Boy winced. "Dude, not the best time to ask."

"But for how long are you going to avoid this?! I need answers, Beast Boy! And you also owe me for beating me to a pulp." Robin said, getting annoyed.

"You brought up a lot of bad memories when you called me a-a freak." Beast Boy replied, avoiding Robin's gaze.

"What bad memories?" Robin persisted.

"People used to call me that, okay! They would call me a freak, a monster! Why do you have to be so pushy?!" Beast Boy snarled.

Robin put his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay! Calm down! Look, I'm not telling you this as a teammate, but as a friend. I learned from experience that bottling thing up inside you is dangerous. One day you could just explode from all this pressure. It'll be better to let it out and get it out of your system. You'll feel better after that."

Beast Boy frowned in thought. After a moment, he said, "Okay, I'll tell you enough for you to understand. The rest stays in my memories. Also, nothing leaves this room, you understand?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I'm trained by the Batman, remember? Master of secrets!"

* * *

Beast Boy took a deep breath and started, "Let me start from the beginning. Okay, I was born in Africa. I was a normal boy, blue eyes, blond hair and everything."

"We all thought you were born green. You know, with super powered parents and everything. I'm guessing the reason you got hooked to Terra was because she looked like your normal self?" Robin asked curiously.

Beast Boy forced a weak smile, "Partly. But the main reason was because she was like me when I was younger. You know, unsure, uncertain, couldn't control powers and all that stuff. Anyway back to my story, I lived happily in Africa, getting in touch with nature and the animals. But something happened when I was five.

One day, I saw a green monkey in front of my house so I tried to pet it. However the monkey jumped on me and bit me. My parents heard me screaming and rushed out of the house. They were frantic when they realized I was slowly turning green. You see, when the monkey bit me, it infected me with a deadly disease called Sakutia. My parents were biologists and they were already investigating this disease. However, there wasn't any cure for Sakutia. So my father, who was really desperate, used an untested serum on me, giving me powers and saving my life in the process."

"Interesting. I've never heard of Sakutia before. How dangerous is it anyway? Wait, I thought that Mento and Elastigirl were your parents?" Robin asked.

"Sakutia basically turns their victims green before killing them. You've never heard of it probably because people who got it never lived to tell the story. And also because the green monkeys only live in that area of Africa. As for the Mento and Elastigirl part, I'll explain later." Beast Boy stopped and thought for a while.

"So, uh, where was I? Oh yeah, so my father saved me. And we were a happy family again. I found out I had powers when a snake was going to attack me and my mom. So I turned into a mongoose and ate the snake. That was the last time I ate meat." Beast Boy said, grimacing slightly.

"So when I was six years old, my parents and I went on a boating expedition. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful and the birds were singing. It was perfect. Suddenly, the engine stopped working. The boat was heading towards the waterfall and my father couldn't steer the boat away. I was really scared and then my mother told me to turn into a bird and fly away." Here Beast Boy broke down and hid his head in his arms.

"I-I was so stupid! I could have saved them! Both of them! But what did I do? I saved myself, but left them there to die!"

"You couldn't have saved them, you were too young. If you tried to save them, you could've killed yourself. Besides, there wouldn't even be a Teen Titans without you." Robin reasoned, patting Beast Boy's back awkwardly.

Beast Boy calmed a little and replied quietly, "Yeah, I guess. Well, that incident was just the first of many bad incidents. In other words, hell has just begun."


	7. Criminals, Galtry and Star Labs

Thanks for reviewing, guys! One more chapter to go! And to make up for the delay, I'm giving you guys an extra long chapter. Oh and Beast Boy's past is mainly from wikipedia. I added a few things here and there to make it fit. And Beast Boy's age is not accurate. I just presume Beast Boy joined the Teen Titans when he was 14 to 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 7- Criminals, Galtry and Star Labs

Robin shifted uncomfortably. _More bad incidents? And I thought my past was bad._ Robin thought.

"Should I continue? Or would you like more time to process the information?" Beast Boy asked, catching sight of Robin's face.

Robin gulped. "N-no, I'm good. Go on. What happened after that?"

Beast Boy leaned his head against the couch. "Okay, so shortly after the …uh…'accident', two criminals caught me using my powers. So they forced me to steal for them."

Robin cut Beast Boy off, "Wait, what? You mean you stole?! You were a criminal?!"

Beast Boy glared at Robin angrily, "Hey, it wasn't my fault! And if I didn't do as they say they would beat or starve me!"

Robin nodded slowly, still unable to believe Beast Boy was a criminal. "Sorry. So you never got caught by the police?"

"Never. Well, except when…-never mind, I'll tell you later. With my powers, I am able to sneak in and out easily. I can also disable security cameras and alarms, no problemo." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh, okay. I guess I should have realized that. So how did you escape from those criminals?"

"Well, when I was about eight years old, they wanted me to steal this precious jewel that was worth millions. Of course, I tried to refuse and made excuses about the high security. Heh, that didn't really work. Then they threatened to kill me, so I was like 'Okay, chill! I will steal the stupid jewel!'. But I found a way to get back at them. Guess what? I 'accidentally' tripped the security alarm. The criminals weren't very happy about that, of course. But before they could blow my head off with the gun, police surrounded us. The criminals surrendered and were given a maximum jail time of 30 years for all their crimes." Beast Boy finished with a slight smirk.

* * *

"That was really smart, but dangerous too, triggering the alarm and risking your head like that." Robin said, happy that his friend managed to escape from the criminals. "But didn't the police arrest you too? After all, you were caught with them."

"Oh, they were going to. But I managed to convince them that I was innocent." Beast Boy said quickly, seeing Robin's face tightening.

"Did you join the Doom Patrol after that?" Robin asked.

"Whoa, dude, slow down! We've a long way to go before we get there! Okay, so after that, I was assigned a legal guardian. His name was Nicholas Galtry." Beast Boy said, spitting out the name.

"Was?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, was. Hopefully, he'll stay that way. 'Cause I never want to see him again. So I stayed with that …monster for almost two years. He was worse than the criminals. At first he was …um, acceptable, I guess. He already despised me because I looked abnormal. Then when he found out I had powers, he became really cruel. He would do 'stuff' to me." Beast Boy said, emphasizing the word 'stuff'.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes.

Beast Boy looked uncomfortable. "Umm, you don't want to know. Just that it involved a lot of sharp pointy objects and a lot of blood."

Robin eyes widened. For a moment, he looked like he was going to force Beast Boy for answers. _Maybe he's right. I don't want to know. _Robin slumped into the couch and waved his hand for Beast Boy to continue.

* * *

Beast Boy looked relieved Robin was not going to push the topic. "Um, I'm not going to go too far here. So I'll just get to the point. Later, Galtry found out that I was super rich. So he decided to kill me and make it look like an accident to get all my money. While I was running away from him, I accidentally set the house on fire."

Robin stared at Beast Boy. "Did you just say you set the house on fire? How in the world did you do that?"

Beast Boy looked exasperated. "I don't know! It just happened okay! One minute I smelt gas and the next BOOM!"

Robin thought for a moment and asked the obvious. "So did he die?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm not sure. I flew out of there the first chance I got. But even if he did survive that fire, his face is going to be disfigured for the rest of his life. Ha!" Beast Boy said triumphantly.

Robin smirked. "He deserved it."

"Aye, that he did! Anyway, I flew far away and landed in a forest. Unfortunately, someone saw me. You think Galtry was bad? These guys were worse, way worse. As I was walking through the forest, something shot me in the leg and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was strapped down and needles were poking out of my arms. Then this guy in the white coat walked towards me and told me that I am test project number 5472 and that I now belong to the Star Labs Research Center. "

"Star Labs? Isn't that where Cyborg's father works?" Robin interrupted.

"Yeah, it is. That's kinda why I avoided him for a while when I found out. Okay, back to the story. So, those people experimented on me. They wanted to test my pain tolerance and what made me able to morph and all that rubbish. They would cut me up and-"

Robin stood up and got into Beast Boy's face. "CUT YOU UP?! EXPERIMENT ON YOU?! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND TALK CALMLY ABOUT IT?!" Robin raged.

Beast Boy frowned. "Dude, it was a long time ago. Stop overreacting already."

Robin sat back down, but was still seething in anger. "How long were you with them?" Robin asked in a tight and controlled voice.

Beast Boy thought for a while. "Six months, I think."

Robin was back on his feet. "SIX MONTHS?!"

Beast Boy held his ears in pain. "Dude, will you stop shouting? I'm getting a headache."

Robin reduced his volume, but said in an equally angry voice, "But how could they do that to you?! This is inhumane!"

Beast Boy smiled sadly. "Dude, I'm not even considered human, with all of my messed up DNA. And can you really blame them? I mean have you ever seen anybody else green like me? Face it, I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak." Robin said firmly. "I'm sorry I called you that back at the training room. If I had known-"

Beast Boy waved it away. "Forget it, dude. It's just that I have not been called that for so long that it brought back bad memories."

"Still, I shouldn't have gone so far to force you to attack me. Besides, you're not the only one who's green. J'onn is green too." Robin added, trying to cheer Beast Boy up.

Beast Boy looked confused. "John-? John who?"

Robin mentally kicked himself. _Great, I just gave away J'onn's secret identity._ "Uh, I mean the Martian Manhunter! You know, of the Justice League?"

Beast Boy stared at Robin with wide eyes. "Dude! How did you know him? Oh right, you're _Robin_. Well, he may be green, but he's born that way! I mean, that guy is from Mars! All aliens on Mars are probably green!"

Robin deflated. "Oh, right. Never thought of that. How did you escape those 'people' anyway?"

"Well, I finally couldn't take it anymore one day. I turned into something like the Beast. Um, not quite the Beast, but something like it. This was more primal, not nearly as hairy or ugly as the Beast, but I think that-"

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy! You're rambling." Robin interrupted.

"Oh, right. Heh heh. Sorry. Well, that almost Beast thing helped me break out of my bonds. I attacked all those mad scientists and destroyed the whole lab. After that, I dashed out into the jungle as free as a bird."

"I thought that the Beast was evil? Why did he help you?" Robin asked.

"The Beast isn't evil! He's like a part of me. Besides, you should thank him. After all, he stopped me from killing you the other day." Beast Boy added.

Robin looked surprised. "He did? How?"

"He pulled me out of memory lane. It ...uh..._he_ was like, 'Hey! You're killing birdboy! Stop now!'"

"The Beast…can talk?" Robin asked in shock.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have said that, though. When I said, 'You can talk?' he growled in my head for an hour." Beast Boy said a little nervously.

Robin still looked a little weirded out knowing the Beast could talk. "Oh. Sorry. Back to the story?"

* * *

"Okay then. So after I escaped from hellhole, I came to a town. Then I saw a criminal robbing a bank. Just as I was going to stop him, four people came out of nowhere and surrounded him. That was the first time I saw the Doom Patrol. They used their powers and took that criminal down. I was so amazed and happy that there were people out there like me. So I followed them and broke into their headquarters."

Robin looked surprised and amused. "You what? Seriously?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Uh huh. Unfortunately, they found me when I triggered the alarm. Instead of attacking me like I thought they would, they were impressed with my abilities and Mento asked me to join the Doom Patrol. I accepted, of course. I was so happy that I was going to be a superhero. I was even happier when Mento and Elastigirl decided to adopt me as Steve and Rita Dayton. Mento also trained me personally and helped me morph into bigger and stronger animals."

"Did he also train you in martial arts?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. He taught me the basics just in case I am unable to use my powers. But the rest of the moves you saw me do I invented myself." Beast Boy replied.

Robin looked impressed. "Cool. Maybe you can show the team during training."

"Sure. Well, you know pretty much everything after that. Mento kicked me off the Doom Patrol after I saved his ass and then I came to Jump City." Beast Boy finished.

* * *

"I never knew you had such a hard past. I mean everyday you act so happy and easygoing. How can you still do that after everything you went through?"

Beast Boy stood up and stretched. "I just be myself. I also spend more time with you guys so I don't think about my past. Hey, this talk really helped. I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. Thanks, Robin."

Robin nodded in reply. "You're welcome."

"By the way, when are the other Titans coming back?" Beast Boy asked.

"They should be back soon. Uh, actually I think I should call them now! To check on how they're doing." Robin said, taking out his communicator.

"Dude, don't bother. You know how Raven gets when she's interrupted doing an 'important' thing. Besides, you just want an excuse to call Starfire." Beast Boy teased.

"What?! Of course not! It's my duty as team leader to check on my teammates!" Robin said quickly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You can't fool anyone, Romeo." Beast Boy said, walking off and leaving a protesting Robin behind.


	8. Titans Together

Last chapter guys! Okay, don't tell me, the ending is a little lame. I would also like to thank everyone that has been reviewing and following my stories. And also a thank you to those that added my story as a favourite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 8- Titans Together

The next morning, Beast Boy and Robin were sitting in the common room watching the television. Well, Beast Boy was, Robin was fiddling with his communicator.

CLICK! Beast Boy's eye twitched. "Dude! Will you stop doing that? It's really annoying! Just call her already! Or at least do this in your room! I'm trying to watch my show here, you know!"

Robin sighed. "Should I call her? But what if I interrupt her? I don't want to bother or trouble her. But then again, what if she needs help or advice?"

"Ugghh. Seriously. Why am I stuck with you of all people?" Beast Boy groaned.

Just then, the doors slid open and Starfire flew in.

"Oh, friends! I have missed you dearly!" Starfire exclaimed, engulfing Beast Boy and Robin in a bone-crushing hug.

"I-uh…_we_ missed you too, Star." Robin said, smiling at Starfire.

"Where are friends Cyborg and Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"They're still out of town. How was your trip, Star?" Robin asked.

"Glorious! I have also learned a new recipe! Would you like to try my new dish, friends?"

Robin and Beast Boy paled.

Robin tried to look for an excuse. "Uhh…"

"Um, Robin was just saying that he really missed your cooking! He said he couldn't wait till you got back so he could have a taste of your 'delicious' food. So I'm sure he would love to try your new dish. Right, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, smirking at Robin.

"Wait, what? I didn't-"Before Robin could finish, Starfire squealed and dragged Robin to the kitchen.

Beast Boy laughed silently at Robin's demise while Robin glared at Beast Boy with killer's intent.

* * *

Suddenly, a black portal appeared out of nowhere and Raven stepped out.

"Friend Raven! You have returned!" Starfire shrieked.

"No hugs." Raven said, stopping Starfire. "I am never ever going to go to another ceremony in my life."

"Why? What happened? Someone didn't let you wear your cape?" Beast Boy asked, sniggering slightly.

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "I don't want to talk about it. I need my herbal tea."

Robin, who was still shooting Beast Boy death glares, suddenly grinned evilly.

"Hey, Raven, did you notice that your herbal tea have been lessening quite fast these days?" Robin asked as casually as he could.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and silently mouthed a 'no' behind Raven's back.

"I don't bother to count how much tea is in my tea box. I'm not as paranoid as you, Robin." Raven droned in reply.

"Well, someone has been stealing your tea every day. Wouldn't you like to know who?" Robin asked slyly.

Beast Boy was now hyperventilating and looked about to faint.

Raven filled the kettle with water and looked back at Robin. "Enlighten me."

"That person is sitting right behind you. And his name is…Beast Boy!" Robin said dramatically.

"I know." Raven replied.

"You what?!" Robin said in shock.

Beast Boy cracked open an eye. "How did you-?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice some of my tea is missing? I also caught you drinking my tea last week."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"No. But in the future, ask me for permission first." Raven said.

"YES! I'm not dead! What were you going to do, Robin? Condemn me to my death? Well, it didn't work! Hah!" Beast Boy yelled triumphantly.

Robin sulked, his arms crossed. _No fair! Raven was supposed to send him to another dimension or something!_

* * *

Starfire interrupted Robin from his thoughts. "Robin, have a taste of my Tamaranean stew." Starfire said happily, putting a plate of alien food in front of him.

Robin gulped and scooped a spoonful of the alien mush into his mouth. He forced it down his throat and shivered.

"Umm, good, very good!" Robin said, faking a smile, while internally screaming at the taste of the food.

"Joy! And you, friends?" Starfire asked, turning to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Just ate, sorry!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Not hungry." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

After Robin washed the taste of Starfire's food from his mouth, he said, "I think I'm going to call Cyborg. Everyone's here except him."

"You gave him three days, remember?" Raven said, walking to the living room with a cup of herbal tea.

"This is the third day!" Robin said in agitation. He opened his communicator and spoke into it. "Cyborg! Where are you?!"

A deep and masculine voice spoke into his ear. "Behind you."

Robin jumped and fell off his chair with a shout.

"Ha ha ha! That was priceless, man!"

Robin recovered from his shock and said angrily, "Cyborg! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Eh, you'll live. Yo, grass stain! Wanna play Rocket Racers 2.0?" Cyborg called.

"Oh, you're on, tin can!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping onto the couch.

Raven watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play their game and smirked slightly. Even she had to admit she missed the Titans when she was away. Starfire and Robin joined the other Titans in the living room and smiled at their friends antics. The Titans are not just friends and teammates, they're a family. And right now, nobody can separate them.


End file.
